Percy Jackson
Percy Jackson is a demigod living among modern-day humans in his version of Earth, where the myths of ancient cultures such as Greece and Rome are a reality that has been hidden from the eyes of modern mortals and have survived up to (or have adapted to) the modern era. He is the son of the mortal Sally Jackson and the Greek god Poseidon, which is how he gets his demigod heritage. He has ADHD and is dyslexic, supposedly because he is hardwired to read Ancient Greek and has inborn “battle reflexes.” At the time of when he is found by the Guardians, he is just finishing his senior year of high school in New York with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. His personality is described to be as “changeable as the sea” and hard to predict, with the noticeable exception being that he’s dangerously loyal to his friends and family; something that the goddess Athena would say is his fatal flaw. Percy's powers include controlling water, making hurricanes, breathing underwater, and talking to horse-like animals and fish. He is also an accomplished sword-fighter and leader. Another, darker, power he discovered when forced to walk through Tartarus is the ability to control the water in people’s body, which he used to torture the goddess Akhlys. Percy first encountered the Guardians when TD appeared in his world for the sake of acquiring some kind of power to further expand his empire, as this was sometime after he had torn the Guardian HQ apart with his betrayal. While he at first was a friend to Percy, tension between them became apparent rather quickly when worldviews clashed, especially in regards to the gods. Both could agree that the gods were jerks at times and also very self-centered, but TD took it further by voicing his dislike towards them openly in Olympus and claiming that they were not true gods; a viewpoint that he keeps even to this day. He even set out to destroy Olympus and both the Greek and Roman aspects of the gods, supposedly to free the world of their influence and thus keep them safe from the common squabbling (a task he very nearly succeeded at). So great was TD’s power that Percy actually had to call on the help of friends from the Roman demigods and even his secret Egyptian magician friends, Sadie and Carter Kane; and because TD was a mortal man, Percy and several of his companions required new weapons to be forged for them by Hephaestus himself to cause any harm, since Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold would only phase through TD’s body harmlessly. The combined power of all three sides managed to take the entity down, but out of a sense of pity, Percy refused to have TD killed and instead gave him a second chance at life, under instructions never to return. This honorable act allowed TD to escape and attracted the attention of one of the hiding Guardians, specifically the Guardian of Honor who was on his deathbed. He gifted Jackson the powers of Honor before passing on, which served to grant Percy even more power than his demigod heritage had allowed, on top of enhancing said powers well beyond their normal levels. Now, while in college at the New Rome college in California, Percy Jackson has been called by the Guardian of Order to serve his new order and preserve both his world and the world of others. He takes his job as Guardian just as he does his other jobs and personal life, though he does worry sometimes that it will be the cause of his death, which will in turn cause him to miss out on the life he has planned with Annabeth.